1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stackable and nestable tote boxes and separate security covers therefor, and more particularly to reversible, symmetrical security covers with integral locking tabs that can be secured to the tote box in one position and can be seated upon the tote box in a second position.
2. Prior Art
Tote boxes and separate covers therefor, executed in plastic, are well known. Such boxes have found wide spread acceptance for the transport of packaged goods from a manufacturing installation or warehouse to a retail store, such as a supermarket, drug store, beauty shop, or the like. Such boxes and covers are designed so that the boxes, with the lids secured thereon, can be stacked one upon the other, with the lids removed, the boxes can be nested one within the other. The covers are also stackable, independently of the tote boxes, so that storage space can be minimized.
The covers for the tote boxes frequently have tongues defined at one end, and hook-like flanges are defined at the other end. The flanges are pressed downwardly until they are positioned behind the lip of the tote box, and then the tongues are snapped into slots in the end walls of the boxes. The covers are asymmetrical in shape. Representative tote boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,162, granted to Robert F. Miles, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,341, also granted to Robert F. Miles, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,016, granted to James J. Frater.
While known tote boxes and security covers therefor have grown in popularity and have found uses too diverse to catalog, certain structural and functional shortcomings have been noted. To illustrate, in the Miles '162 patent, the resiliency of the cover precluded the desired locking interengagement of the tongue on the cover with the slots in the side walls of the tote box. Since known security covers are asymmetrical, the covers have to be properly aligned prior to stacking. Furthermore, known security covers have been difficult, and relatively expensive, to mold upon expensive side action molds to accommodate the.